Wolf and the Veela - A Romulus Story
by BouncerGDT
Summary: Romulus discovered he was a wizard, but then didn't receive his Hogwarts letter. RomulusFleur Bad Summary, but READ! UPDATING CHAPTER ONE TOMMOROW


This is a Harry potter Beauxbatons Fiction! I am using my OC, Romulus, for this story.

Enjoy!

Note : I am horrible at writing French variations, if you'd call them that, of English, so I won't do them.

oO0-0Oo

Romulus was pissed off. Scratch that, he was, _furious._

Romulus was a reasonably tall male, going through his growth spurt. He has short, naturally spiky white hair and bright, platinum eyes. He usually wears a pair of goggles which rest in his forehead. His complexion is somewhat pale, but sometimes covered with fuel because of his work with metal and oils. He had built up a natural resistance to fire and heat, so to his work with flame. He was quite fidgety and active, which he put to use when building, with whatever scraps he could find. He was 11 years old at the moment. He had known for about a month that he was a wizard. This had happened when he had accidently set fire to his Uncle when he was angry, and, he had been punished, and punished badly. He had confronted the huge man about, and had been beaten within an inch of his life, and hen thrown out on the streets, with only his rags for clothes, a few books he had managed to steal, and a wrench with some scraps of metal, and a small muggle Defense Turret he had been building.

Romulus knew what was supposed to happen at the age of eleven, if you were a wizard, like him. You were supposed to get a letter, inviting you to a wizarding school. Romulus had waited patiently for days, before finally realizing it wouldn't arrive. He had then had to find someone who looked like a magical being, but that was difficult, because he had no idea _what _a magical being would look like. In the end, he had managed to spot a rather eccentric looking man wearing a deep purple robe, who looked like he didn't really belong. He had asked the man a few basic questions, like the function of a rubber duck, and the man hadn't been able to answer, confirming his suspicions. That is when he had shown his true motives.

' You are a wizard, correct? ' He asked the man, bluntly. The man flustered for a moment, so Romulus continued. ' I am too, ' He proceeded to light some littered paper on fire, and the man relaxed visibly, ' But, apart from the one nearest to us, I don't know the name, are there any other schools? ' He asked hopefully. The man frowned.

' There is _rumored _to be two others… one is in Norway, Durmstrang, the other is in France, Beauxbatons. ' Romulus carefully weighed his options.

' Where in France? ' He asked the man.

' The Alps, ' [ **A** / **N**: **I know it is in the south of France in the canon book, but this is my version :3 **] Romulus sighed heavily, but resigned himself to his fate. He nodded thanks at the man, and made for the harbor. On his way, he realized just how mad he was at whoever was in charge of Britain's magical school.

oO0-0Oo

Acquiring the means to travel to France had been a close call. Once at the Harbor, he had picked the fastest looking boat he could find, and hotwired it, so stole it. He had been chased by the police, but the speed of his luckily picked boat had outran them quickly. All in all, it was an adrenaline rush.

He had never left the country before, let alone been to France, so he just looked for a mountain on the skyline and hoped he was traveling the right way. He had somehow managed to crash the boat into the snowy shore, and had followed the iced stream upwards. By the time he reached the top, his skin was blue, and he could barely stand, so he called on his magic. He held his shivering palm in front of him, facing upwards. He channeled his power into his palm, and a small blue flame sparked to life. He held it close, savoring it's warmth as he soldiered on.

It was well past nightfall when Romulus found the grand gates to Beauxbatons, nearly weeping in relief that his journey had not been wasted. With tired limbs, he trudged up the slushy path, before using his fist to pound on the door. After an anxious minute or two, the door opened up, and a tall woman looked at him in confusion, before noticing his condition. He gestured into a large entrance hall for a moment, before being ushered into a room off to the side of the massive hallway. The woman made him sit on an armchair by a roaring fire, where he quickly through a frayed sack on the floor, before sinking into the chair. The woman sat in one opposite him, and waited for Romulus to catch his breath.

' I… is this the… erm… Beauxbatons… academy… ' He took a wild guess at that part, ' …of Magic? ' he asked, timid yet hopeful. The woman regarded him for a moment.

' Depends who is asking, ' She said, with a thick French accent. He gulped.

' I came from England… I recently found out I am a wizard, but I didn't receive my letter, so I can assume they forgot about me… ' He said bitterly, ' So I was… _hoping _I could attend this school? ' He finished weakly. She eyed him.

' What abilities, magically, do you possess? ' She asked critically. His shoulders slumped.

' None, really, but I only just… ' She held up her hands to stop him.

' You have come to an _all-female_ school, to learn, yet you have no ability? ' She asked with a raised eyebrow. Romulus sighed, his anger getting to him.

' Looked, I had no idea this school even existed until yesterday, let alone an all-female one, and I had to steal a… non-magical person's boat to get here. I have been hunted by the police, I have going to die of hypothermia, and now when I go home, I will be abused by my relatives again. If I cannot enroll, can I at least stay the night, please? ' He asked, half angrily, half pleadingly. She looked him over again, before sighing.

' Fine, there is a guest room down the hall, go there to sleep. ' He nodded wearily efroe heaving his tired bones off of the comfortabke chair, and picked up his sack. As he made his way put, however, his arm slipped, and the turret he had been working on felt out, before folding out of its tripod. Romulus rushed to it, hurriedly fiddling with wires at the back, before the turret folded back up again. He sighed in relief, and placed in gently back in the sack, before apologizing to the woman.

' Sorry, miss, but I… ' He didn't finish however, as he noticed the look of awe on her face.

' What was that? ' She asked, trying to hide how impressed she was with his engineering.

' A turret have been working on… ' He replied, confused. She nodded.

' And what did you build it with? ' She asked again.

' A few scraps of metal I found at the side of the road, my relatives don't let me pursue my hobbies much, so I use what I can, ' He muttered, blushing slightly out of the embarrassment of his situation at home. All of a sudden, the woman smiled.

' There is promise for you yet, ' She said with admiration in her voice. Romulus looked at her, hope in his eyes.

' Miss, do you mean…? ' But she interrupted him again.

' As your new headmistress, you will now address me as Madam Maxime, ' She smiled at him, ' Welcome to Beauxbatons.

[ **A **/ **N** : I am updating this chapter soon, this will be a lasting story with RomulusFleur. Just thought I'd give you guys something, but for now, I must sleep. ]


End file.
